The invention is related to the field of electrical circuits and more specifically to driver circuitry for display panel products.
Electronic visual displays are used in a wide range of applications including computer monitors, televisions, instrument panels, aircraft cockpit displays, and signage. They are common in consumer devices such as laptop computers, video players, music players, gaming devices, clocks, watches, calculators, telephones, smartphones, tablets, and many other devices.
Some examples of display panel technologies include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic led emitting diode (OLED) displays, and plasma displays. Such displays operate according to various principles. For example, LCDs use the light modulating properties of liquid crystals to produce images. Since LCDs do not emit light, there is often a backlight behind the LCD panel to illuminate the display. Other display technologies work according to different principles.
Electronics are used to drive an electronic display. These electronics provide power and electrical input. For example, there are voltages for the row and column drivers to drive a thin-film transistor (TFT) LCD. Electronics generate voltage waveforms to achieve (1) color output stability to alleviate flickering and inconsistent color, and (2) liquid crystal stability to prevent display damage due to localized net voltage build-up.
Further, a LCD display panel has a VCOM input. VCOM is adjusted to match the capacitance and performance specifications of the TFT panel to maximize contrast and minimize flickering. The VCOM can be a programmable function, which can be used to adjust a panel to maximize contrast, minimize flickering during operation, and optimize panel performance.
It is desirable to improve electronics used to drive electronic visual displays, so that these displays and the electronics used to drive them to improve performance, reduce cost, and reduce power consumption. Therefore, improved electronics and circuits are needed.